ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emerald Archer Season Eight
The eighth season of the American television series The Emerald Archer which is based on the DC Comics character Oliver Queen / Green Arrow, premiered on CBS. The season focuses on Team Arrow and S.C.P.D.'s investigations into a serial killer who is leaving playing cards behind at every scene of the crime. This season takes inspirations from Batman: The Killing Joke, Son of The Batman, Arrow Season 7 and Batman Beyond. 2016-2017 Cast Edit 'Main and Recurring' Edit *Mike Vogel as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow *Dorrian Missick as Mayor Lucas Hilton *Omari Hardwick as Agent John Diggle / Spartan *Chloe Bennet as Mia Deardren / Red Arrow *Helena Mattsson as Dinah Lance / Black Canary *Jake Weber as as Eddie Fyers / Recluse ' *Matthew Daddarrio as Richard ' "Roy" Harper / Arsenal ''' *Robert Pattinson as '''Adrian Chase / Vigilante *Lacey Chabert as Director Lyla Michaels-Diggle ''' *Camrus Johnson as Michael 'Mike' Steele / Sleets ' *Jake T. Austin as Simon' McGinnis-Hawke / Green Arrow IIl (Flashfowards)' *Paul Wesley as William Queen (Flashfowards) *Lili Reinhart as Olivia Lance '/ Mad Dog''' 'Villains' Edit *Jim Caviezel as Malcolm Merlyn / The Dark Archer *Robert Patrick as Jackson Dale / Blight *Jeffrey Wright as Mr. Fixx Guest Stars Edit *Brandon Routh as Dr. Ted Kord / Blue Beetle *Michelle Ryan as Captain Selina Kyle / White Cat *Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz *Tyler Hoelchin as Clark Kent /Superman / Green Arrow *Amy Louise Pemberton as Gideon *Nick Zano as Dr. / Agent Nate Heywood / Steel *Johnny Lee Miller as Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Sophia Cookson as Kara Danvers / Super-Girl *Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West / The Flash *David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Hank Henshaw/Martian Manhunter Episodes Edit 1."A Fresh Start..."- Six months after Oliver has been taken away by Mar Novu, the rest of the team continue protecting Star City. Hilton and the S.C.P.D. investigate a new serial killer, "Constantine Drakkon", who is killing victims and leaving behind playing cards. The S.C.P.D. gets unexpected help from psychopath expert Harlow Arkham, who is the newly appointed head of Arkham Asylum. At the Glades, an activist for the homeless people, a woman named Caroline Bennett, pleads with Mayor Pollard to put city resources towards the homeless shelter only for Pollard to refuse since he wants to continue construction for the stadium and the parking lots. This results in the homeless becoming angry at the mayor. When Pollard is entering his limousine making plans to enter a race for governor, he gets abducted by the Drakkon's Daughter, who takes him to the sewers under the Glades to torture him for not giving into Bennett's pleas. At a fancy restaurant, the rich and powerful are having dinner there discussing how pleased they are with Pollard's plan to turn the neighborhood into a central business district. A man in a mask stumbles into the building and the rich begin to act arrogant towards him. They become shocked when the masked figure removes his mask, revealing himself to be Pollard strapped to a bomb. Pollard is revealed to be suffering from trauma due to the torture he endured. The S.C.P.D. arrives there, however, the club explodes killing everyone there. Roy investigates this carefully to discover that Pollard was abducted hours ago by Constantine Drakkon's Daughter upon seeing the camera footage. The team later tracks Drakkon's Daughter and she is revealed to be a woman named Duela, who believes that Drakkon is her father. Mar Novu allows Oliver to return home to his family not before warning him that there will be changes to his reality. At the time same, Tommy Merlyn is released with a clean bill of mental health. In flash forwards to 2039, at a party on Friday night, Connor Newton is the DJ for a graduate school party and leads the crowd in a chant that would ultimately cause Simon McGinnis-Hawke to leave. While being pursued by the Drakkonz (street punks enamored by the original ninja assassin), Simon gets help from the twenty eight year old William Queen (Paul Wesley) and accidentally discovers Green Arrow was his father Oliver. After Simon's father is murdered, Simon seeks William's help to avenge him upon finding out that Jackson Dale, CEO of Dale Technology, may have had something to do with it. 2. "All The King's Horses"- Oliver returns to his reality where he is faced with several changes: Superman has been protecting the world years before he became the Hood, Dinah Lance is district attorney, and Walter Steele is alive. Strange, life-sized toy army men have started appearing all over Star City armed with real weapons! When Green Arrow investigates, however, he discovers that they are not toys, but people trapped inside explosive shells. All the clues lead to a former mob accountant named Humphrey Dumpier (AKA Humpty Dumpty) who used to work for crime boss Martin Homers. Dinah called upon Dumpier months when Oliver was away with Novu to testify against him. Dinah promised to protect Dumpler but failed. Dumpler was badly injured in an attempt on his life. This attack caused Dumpler to lose his mind and swear vengeance. He escaped protective custody and began his vendetta. Oliver as Green Arrow, Diggle as Spartan, Mia as Red Arrow, Roy as Arsenal, and Eddie as Recluse, with assistance from Mike who is operating as a hacker under the code name Sleets, to save her. Feeling upset that his revenge failed, Dumpty commits suicide by jumping off the castle where the action is taking place, to his death. Oliver recounts that during his time with Novu, he missed Dinah most of all and goes to speak to her to confess his feelings. Meanwhile, Tommy is trying to adjust to life outside of Arkham Asylum and tries to to talk to Dinah only to encounter Dinah's father Quentin Lance, who tells Tommy to stay away from his daughter because of his time as Two-Timer. Dinah returns Oliver's affections and the two make love while Tommy and Quentin are watching everything from outside Dinah's window before leaving. In flash forwards, Simon steals the Green Arrow suit to pursue Dale, who is secretly using the company's resources to develop a biological weapon. William, discovering the theft, deactivates the suit, but when seeing the now-helpless Simon being punched out reactivates it so he can continue pursuing Fixx, and in the end William appears at Simon's house to hire him as a "special assistant". 3. "Two-Timers"- Mia becomes paranoid upon learning that Harvey has been released from Arkham Asylum only for Oliver to remind Dinah of all the times that Tommy has been there for them before he became Two-Timer which prompts Mia to try to give him another chance. Meanwhile, the S.C.P.D. is attacked by Two-Timer injuring several officers, including Diggle. Oliver and the team suspect that Merlyn has become Two-Timer again since the security footage caught him attacking the officers. Eventually, they discover that Tommy has been captured and impersonated by actor Matt Haven. In flashbacks, Haven was a nerdy, unattractive, and untalented actor. Haven was seen repeatedly turned down in auditions for a dog food commercial when he heard that Basil Karloff was about to be cured. Haven then breaks into Queen Enterprises to consume a purified version of the formula that Anthony Ivo used on Karloff years ago, which makes him have shape-shifting powers. Haven assumes a handsome form, and believes that his rejection is the result of his poor appearance, but ended rejected once again for a dog-food commercial thanks to his lousy acting. Haven then kills the people who reject him. Upon seeing all the publicity that Tommy has gotten during his time as Two-Timer, Haven became inspired to be a criminal like him to get rich. Back to the present, Oliver, Mike, and Walter make an antidote for Haven. During the fight with Clay-Face when rescuing Tommy, they are almost killed until Tommy injects the antidote into Haven, curing him. Later, Mia decides to trust Tommy again after his name is cleared and offers him a job as COO of her company. Tommy humbly refuses since he needs to redeem himself on his own, which Mia accepts. Dinah tells Oliver she is pregnant with their child which is why she decides to retire from the field. 4. "Son Of Green Arrow"- At the headquarters of the Society of Shadows, Ra's Al Ghul grooms William Queen (son of his daughter, Nyssa, and Green Arrow) to succeed him as head of the league. The society is attacked by a group of assassins led by Wade Reforge, a former member that was removed from the League by Ra's because of his methods. During the battle, Ra's is defeated and fatally burned, dying before he can reach the Lazarus Pit. William stabs Wade's right eye during the battle, forcing him to flee. Nyssa takes William to Star City to meet his father and ask for his protection. In Star City, Green Arrow confronts Killer Croc, who is stealing mutagenic chemicals and steroids to enhance himself. Green Arrow gets ambushed by Croc before Nyssa electrocutes the latter from behind. She tells Green Arrow about her father's death and how her and Oliver slept together when they were imprisoned at Slabside which resulted in them having a son named William. William is then left in Oliver's care, though William believes that he can take care of himself and does not need Green Arrow. Wade, wearing the suit that belonged to Theo Galavan, captures Dr. Keith Kenyon, who conspired with both Croc and Ra's, promising the latter a formula for his soldiers. Wade threatens Kenyon's wife Francine and his daughter Rebecca to force him to recreate the Goldface formula for him. William bypasses Queen Towers security to speak to Oliver, telling him that Wade's contact Usu is stationed in Star City. Although William wants to avenge Ra's Al Ghul by killing Wade, Oliver objects to William's willingness to take lives only for William to tell Oliver that he knows he was once a killer. Nyssa is captured by Wade when she and her assassins attack his compound. In flashbacks, William reunites with his mother. However, William and Simon discover a dark secret: years ago, Ra's sacrificed Nyssa by using a computer to imprint his thoughts and memories into Nyssa's body, erasing her consciousness and replacing it with his own. After improving the computer, Ra's Al Ghul decides that it is time to move into a new body: William's. Fortunately, Simon intervenes as Green Arrow making that not happen and William leaves his grandfather to die in the explosion. 5. "Heroes Of The Future"- In flash forwards, Simon and William return to Star City. When Simon is patrolling Star City as Green Arrow, he learns about a group of meta-human heroes endorsed by Mia, CEO of Queen Enterprises . After being exposed to high levels of radiation during a particle fusion experiment, Dr. Nicholas Morgan, Dr. Mary Michael, and Dr. Stuart Lowe underwent dramatic genetic changes. The accident altered their DNA and bestowed them with superpowers, so the three decided to use their abilities for good. Dr. Hodges analyzes a DNA sample from the Trio and found that their condition was worsening. He informs Morgan of this, and Morgan jumps at the chance to attack the Trio tower and kill the Trio solely because Hodges had claimed that there was a slight possibility that it would affect their minds as well. escapes and he as well as William meet with Mia, who is revealed to still be running Queen Enterprises. Mia is revealed to have come to tell them that Dinah is dead. In the present, against Green Arrow's orders, William leaves the Arrowcave and, after a chase and a long fight, defeats Usu, whom he located by accessing the Arrow-Computer. Before William can kill him, Roy arrives, mistakes him for a criminal and subdues him before bringing him back to the Arrowcave. Oliver berates William for his recklessness, willingness to kill and exposing their operation. Green Arrow then has William don the mantle of Speedy to teach him discipline. 6. "Theory Of Evolution"- Searching for a lead on Kenyon's location, Green Arrow goes to Arkham to interrogate a rabid Killer Croc, who supplied the mutagens to Kenyon in exchange for his enhancements and is currently going through drastic, agonizing withdrawal symptoms that cause him to shed his scales and tail. Since others are too afraid of him to medicate him without being harmed, Green Arrow promises Croc help in exchange for information. Green Arrow follows Croc's lead about the formula's mutagen to Kenyon's apartment, where he finds a throwing star that he takes evidence of Wade's involvement. Before he leaves, he goes throughout the building and finds a storage room filled with caged gold creatures, with one larger cage being empty and broken open from inside. Green Arrow then finds a rabid gorilla with gold-like mutations, one of Kenyon's unstable subjects, and it attacks him until it dies from its mutations. A drone aircraft sent by Wade then flies past and crashes on the building, destroying it, though Green Arrow evades the explosion. Commissioner Hilton warns them about an abandoned stadium believed to house Wade's men. At the stadium, Green Arrow and William question Kenyon but are attacked when William becomes violent. Before they successfully escape, they fight off a swarm of Goldfaces. In the cave, Kenyon reveals Wade's plan to create superhuman, flight-capable assassins. In flash forwards, Simon, William, Mia, and Beth track down a cage fighter named Mad Dog, who Dinah last saw before she died. Everyone discovers that Mad Dog is a woman named Olivia, a rookie officer in the S.C.P.D. who has had enough of vigilantes. Olivia denies knowing what Dinah's plans were. 7. Genesis"- Roy learns that Wade is operating in an oil rig off the Scottish coast, and when Oliver is distracted, William goes to the rig. He finds Wade and Nyssa in an underwater base with a swarm of Gold Faces and another Lazarus Pit, whose fluid Wade intends to sell. William pulls a gun on Wade, who holds one against Nyssa's head until William drops his gun. Wade fires at him, but Nyssa is hit instead after she jumps in the path of Wade's gunfire. As Wade corners William, Green Arrow appears and the Goldfaces attack. Green Arrow wards them off with sonar-emitting arrows, while Wade flees with William giving chase. Oliver heals Nyssa in the Lazarus Pit, while Arsenal and Kenyon reach the oil rig and cure the Gold Faces. At the same time, William fights and defeats Wade, but refuses to kill him because he is his father's son. The elevator from the rig to the underwater base is destroyed when the Golden Faces, overwhelmed by the sonar devices, overcrowd the glass elevator shaft, flooding the base. Green Arrow, Nyssa and William escape, but Wade gets left behind. Green Arrow believes that William should stay with him and remain as Speedy while Nyssa still wishes to recreate the League with Green Arrow, who would rather disband the League, and William at her side. She decides to let him care for their son and leaves with the Society of Shadows though she says she will return for him. In flash forwards, Simon, William, Mia, and Beth encounter Nyssa in Ra's body, who barely has time to live. Before she dies, she informs from old age, she gives them plans to destroy Star City. Nyssa is unable to tell the team whose plans they are. 8. "Judgement"- An mischievous imp Mister Mxyzptlk invades Star City, which is already in fear from another deadly assassin who is still on the run. Oliver and the team run into Mxyzptlk and has to deal with him. However, Mzyzptlk is not so easy to stop and when he creates clones of Onomatopoeia , Slade Wilson, Ra's Al Ghul, and Malcolm Merlyn. The team is in trouble until Kara Danvers and James Olsen arrive to assist them. Kara tells Oliver that to defeat Mxyzptlk, they have to trick him into spelling his name backwards. When Mxyzptlk tries to irritate Oliver again, Oliver activates a self-destruct sequence in his cave. Mxyzptlk begs for the code to stop the countdown but, after inputting the code, realizes that it spells his name backwards, vanquishing him. Meanwhile, Diggle is released from the hospital and tries to adjust to the changes around him. Eventually, he decides to retire from the team to be a full-time consultant at C.A.D.M.U.S. In the flash forwards, Mia confronts Adrian, who is now the Mayor of the Glades and involved in sponsoring a project to build infiltration units calling themselves Zeta. Later, Adrian meets with Dale, who is linked to the bomb plans, explicitly stating that their plans to build up the Glades will sacrifice the rest of the city. 9. "Visit From Stork"- Peter Yorke (Ryan Jefferson Booth) is revealed to be alive in this reality and killing vigilantes such as Fury. Fury was a relatively new hero to the Philadelphia area. She focused on stopping small crimes, mostly muggings and petty vandalism. Never the less, this activity was sufficient to attract the attention of Yorke. Yorke shoots Fury with a tranquilizer dart while she is on patrol and watches as she fell several stories down to her death. Mar Novu then reveals to Yorke that Oliver is Green Arrow prompting Yorke to go after him in revenge. As the team goes looking for Yorke, Oliver, Eddie, Mia, Hilton, Roy, Quentin and Dinah go to the hospital when Dinah is about to give birth. Yorke goes to the hospital where he kills several doctors in the operating room, and after his attempt to kill Dinah is foiled by the team. Eddie shoots Yorke with six bullets; two to one shoulder with one fatally pierced through his left side of his chest, one bullet from Hilton in between the first and middle knuckles of his right hand, one through his right foot, one through the palm of his right hand–none of which slows him or even impaired his manual dexterity. Oliver as Green Arrow attacks Yorke and is tempted to kill him, but ultimately decides to spare him not before using a knife to cut his hand off. As Yorke is taken into custody, Dinah gives birth to a girl. In flash forwards, Mad Dog and her friend Luke Fox find the Arrowcave. Simon fights them until William, Mia, and Beth arrive to break it up. William and Mia reveal that she is Olivia Lance, the daughter of Oliver and Dinah, Mia's niece, and William's half-sister. 10. "Crazy In Love"- Mayor Hilton goes in for a dental appointment, only to find Constantine Drakkon in the place of his dentist. Cupid ties him to the chair, and just as Drakkon is about to kill the Mayor, Green Arrow crashes in. He tosses a pair of chattering teeth to the floor with disdain, and tells Constantine Drakkon that the clue was poorly done. Carrie interrupts Green Arrow's bashing and claims credit for the idea, then stuns Green Arrow with a spray of gas. She tosses out a pun about it, much to Constantine Drakkon's outrage. As they make their escape, Drakkon tosses a grenade into Hilton's lap, but Green Arrow hurls it out the window in the nick of time. Hilton, having already hated going to the dentist regardless of whether it was mandatory for the medical plan of the police department, reaffirmed his displeasure of going there from the near-death experience. In the Funnibones warehouse, Drakkon is poring over various plans to kill Green Arrow (in an appropriately humiliating yet comedic manner). He is so obsessive that he fails to notice Carrie prancing around behind him in an alluring negligee, and when she announces herself, he irritably orders her away. Drakkon laments that his trap at the dentist's office was, indeed too easy and he must try harder to come up with the "perfect" means of defeating Green Arrow. Carrie asks what if Drakkon simply shot him. The idea of murdering his archenemy in such a mundane manner enrages him, as it must represent his comic genius in any way possible. Then Drakkon notices one of his old blueprints and becomes excited at his plan for "The Death of A Hundred Smiles" — lowering Green Arrow into a piranha tank to be devoured — but then remembers why he dropped it: he couldn't make the piranhas smile, defeating the whole theme. As he slumps in dejection, Carrie resumes her advances—to which Constantine Drakkon responds by kicking her through the door into a pile of garbage, near Bud and Lou. Alone, Carrie bemoans the sorry state of her life: whatever career she had as a legitimate psychiatrist is long gone, she's a wanted fugitive all over the country, and hopelessly infatuated with a psychopath who treats her like dirt. She starts to wonder where things went wrong for her... but her thoughts quickly swerve away from putting any blame on her beloved "puddin'", and instead she concludes that Green Arrow is the one who has always persecuted her happiness, as he has "from the very beginning..". Some years ago, Officer Carrie Cuttler was a young guard at Arkham Asylum. She met Constantine Drakkon (who gave her a sly wink) on her very first day of ''work, and he immediately began to work his charms on her by leaving a rose on her office desk. Carrie confronted him later and threatened to turn him in for breaking out of his cell, but Drakkon waved her off, saying that she would have already done it had she really meant to. He teased her by saying he liked her name, which could easily be tweaked into "Cupid ," a spin on the mythological god of desire." Carrie was not amused, and walked away coldly, but then Drakkon said he would be willing to confide in her his secrets which got her interested. Drakkon confessed to having a traumatic childhood, with an alcoholic father who frequently beat him for no apparent reason. Constantine Drakkon said that all he wanted to do in life was to make people laugh, and when he told her about some of his early routines, she found herself laughing helplessly with him—and then crying as he then said how his father responded to his jokes with more beatings. But, he shrugged, that's one of the inescapable truths of comedy: "You always take shots from folks who just don't get the joke". In a way, he mused, his father and Green Arrow were a lot alike: their problem was, they just didn't "get" him. Carrie became increasingly sympathetic to the patient, believing that his traumatic childhood had driven him to a life of crime, while Green Arrow's continued persecution only prolonged his misery. Soon, Cutterl and her patient switched roles: she started to confide in him, and he reacted with understanding, explaining how, in her ambitious drive to make a success of her career, she had somehow forgotten how to have fun, and was needy for someone who could make her laugh. There was no question that now Cutter had fallen head-over-heels in love with the patient. Shortly after his latest escape from Arkham, Drakkon was recaptured and brought back by Green Arrow, badly injured. The sight of her beloved, swathed in bandages, sent Cutter over the edge. She stole a cupid costume and various trick gags from a novelty store, then sneaked back into Arkham, neutralized the guards and broke Constantine Drakkon free. Dubbing herself Cupid, she embraced a life of crime with her newfound love. Carrie decides that as long as Green Arrow is around, she a''nd Drakkon can never be happy, so she takes matters into her own hands. She sends a videotaped message to City Hall, warning them that Drakkon has gone totally crazy and is preparing a gas bomb that could kill the entire city. Telling the police that she has finally come to her senses, she promises to help them stop the plan, if they can protect her. Green Arrow meets her at the docks, where she delivers a set of papers that seem to confirm Constantine Drakkon's heinous plan. As Green Arrow examines them, Constantine Drakkon appears on a boat speeding towards the pier, calling Carrie a traitor and opening fire with a sub-machine gun. Green Arrow dives on top of Carrie to protect her and shoots an arrow at Constantine Drakkon, which stabs him in the head. Green Arrow looks again and sees that he's actually decapitated a robotic dummy, but his moment of shock is all Carrie needs to inject him from behind with a sedative. Green Arrow wakes up to find himself chained from head to toe, relieved of his utility belt, bow, arrows and hanging upside down over a piranha tank inside the empty Adequacy aquarium. Carrie explains that the story about the gas bomb was a fake: her real goal is to finish him off, using one of her beloved's plans. All it needed, she realized, was to have Green Arrow upside down when he was lowered in, thus making the piranhas' downturned mouths look like smiles. As Carrie prepares to finish Green Arrow off, she admits to some small regrets, since she's really enjoyed some of their escapades. But, in the end, all she wants to do is get Green Arrow out of their lives so she and her "loving sweetheart" can settle down. Hearing this, Green Arrow, incredibly, begins laughing derisively. Unsettled by the fact that Green Arrow never laughs, Carrie tells him to stop. Green Arrow then lashes out at her with scorn, telling her that Constantine Drakkon loves no one other than himself, and had her pegged for hired help the minute she walked into Arkham. Angrily, Carrie rebuts that Drakkon trusts her, and that he confided secrets to her... to which Green Arrow responds that those "secrets" are just sob stories he's told many times before, and to many other people in order to gain sympathy. Carrie is severely shaken, but screams through her tears that Drakkon does love her, and killing Green Arrow will win him back. Without further ado, she starts to lower him in, but Green Arrow points out that Drakkon won't believe her, since the piranhas will leave no proof, only tiny scraps of flesh, bone, and kevlar. She glances at his bow, but he reminds her that even the bow and arrows, without a body, won't be enough to convince Drakkon. Nervously, Carrie ponders her next move... Back at the Funnibones warehouse, Drakkon is still poring over his plan ideas, while the phone is ringing incessantly. Fed up, he grabs the phone, and hears Carrie's voice on the other line. But when he hears what she has done, Drakkon is livid at being upstaged and speeds to the Adequacy in his car. On his arrival, Carrie runs lovingly toward him... only for him to strike her viciously to the ground. Confused, she asks what is wrong, and he says that only he can be allowed to kill Green Arrow. Carrie starts to explain that it is his plan she is using, only she has improved it, only to have Drakkon snatch the blueprints away and rip them to shreds. He rants that any joke that has to be explained to the audience is no joke at all. Menacingly, he advances on Carrie, counting her as just one more person of the many he's had to cope with, who "don't get the joke"—and knocks her out the window, causing her to plunge several stories down into a garbage heap. Hilton and the S.C.P.D. find her. Lying bruised but alive, Carrie mumbles that it was her fault for not getting the joke. Drakkon promptly swings Green Arrow out from over the tank and lowers him to the table, while apologizing for Carrie's impetuosity. He cheerfully proposes that they forget the whole fiasco occurred and take a rain check for their next confrontation. He starts to walk away, whistling, but then realizes that Carrie has given him an opportunity too good to miss after all, and he'll go ahead and kill Green Arrow himself. He flips the still-chained Green Arrow onto his back and takes aim at his forehead with a gun. Just as he pulls the trigger, however, Green Arrow kicks the gun upward, so the shot shatters the piranha tank, releasing a flood of piranha-filled water that knocks Drakkon down. As Drakkon thrashes around, trying to pull off the piranhas nipping at his flesh, Green Arrow flips to his feet, grabs his bow and arrow with his teeth, and manages to extract a lock pick and release his chains. Drakkon makes a hasty retreat, and Green Arrow dashes after him. Constantine Drakkon jumps out of the building, falling on the top of a moving train. Green Arrow catches up with him and confides that Carrie actually came very close to killing him—much closer than Constantine Drakkon ever has, in fact—and that his only way out was to trick her into calling him, knowing his ego would get in the way of Carrie's objective. Green Arrow then teases Constantine Drakkon by calling him "Puddin'" — Carrie's pet name that he so loathes. Drakkon goes berserk and launches himself at Green Arrow, leading to a brutal fistfight between the two. As Constantine Drakkon finally pulls out a knife, Green Arrow delivers such a fierce uppercut that it sends Drakkon flying off the train and falling, screaming, down a smokestack. Green Arrow stands silently on the roof of the train, knowing all too well Constantine Drakkon will be back. Later, Dinah convinces Oliver that they should go into hiding so that their daughter can have a normal life. Oliver agrees to it which is why Diggle and his stepfather General Stewart give them one of the safe houses used by the Department of Intelligence. An injured Carrie is wheeled to her cell, vowing internally to turn over a new leaf and leave the craziness behind her, finally seeing Constantine Drakkon as the murderous psychopath he really is... but then she sees a flower and a get-well card signed "D". sitting on her nightstand, and that is all it takes to change her mind. 11. "Breakdown"- In flash forwards, Jackson Dale orders Dr. Stephanie Lake to build a new body for Victor Fries, the criminal known as Mr. Freeze, in the hope that that the similar treatment would cure Dale's condition as Blight. Seemingly cured of his need for extreme cold, Fries tries to redeem himself, but neither William nor his former victims trust him. Simon and Olivia seek to help Fries in redemption only for it to be too late when Dale tries to kill Fries in an attempt to biopsy his organs when the treatment on Fries no longer is in effect. Simon and Olivia go to stop Fries from killing anyone but Dale turns into Blight to attack them. Olivia becomes shocked seeing Luke Fox as Dale's henchman and ambushes him about it. In the present day, Ferris Boyle (David Oyelowo), a wealthy businessman, is honored as Star City's Humanitarian of the Year. He accepts the award proudly, before happily greeting Oliver and Hilton. While he is on his way to be interviewed by Susan Williams, Mr. Freeze crashes the party. Vertigo's goons beat Ferris as Oliver, Eddie, and Diggle race to find him. As soon as Oliver rescues Boyle as Green Arrow, Freeze kidnaps him and takes him out of the party in a helicopter. The team eventually locate Boyle at a lab in South Star City. Ferris is seen being held at gunpoint by Vertigo and his henchmen, who have betrayed Freeze and want the weapons promised by him. When the team intervenes in costume, Freeze uses the distraction to freeze Vertigo and his men. Freeze then uses Ferris to enter the restricted area where a frozen woman from 1942 named Nora is kept. Boyle refuses to give up the code to release Nora to Freeze. Roy as Arsenal enters the room and Freeze locks Boyle inside a cryogenic chamber. Oliver defeats Freeze and frees Boyle, who promptly reveals his true colors and releases cryo gas on Oliver, freezing him. Believing him dead, Boyle then begins to beat Freeze with a piece from his own suit. Before Boyle can finish, Diggle knocks him unconscious. Afterward, the S.C.P.D. picks up Freeze, and because of his condition, they put him in Arkham. Boyle is charged for assault, kidnapping, and unlawful possession of weapons. As it turns out, Boyle made a deal with Freeze to create cryogenic technology (mostly weapons) for his company, and in exchange, Boyle would devote his resources to finding a cure for his condition. Freeze eventually decided to betray Boyle knowing Boyle would not honor his deal. 12. "Canary Islands"- Oliver and the team are forced to try to deal with a gang of female burglars that Shado has at her employ. Shado, who is currently operating as a social worker, has brought in a group of street urchins and train them to become thieves like her to support their troubled lives. The first recruit is Holly Nirvana, a young street urchin and just recently had to escape a potential prostitution scare; desperate for attention and seeking guidance. The second recruit is Khloe Winters, who had a tough upbringing with a drug addicting mother, but when she died from an overdose, she had nowhere else to go. Eventually, Shado with her connections as a social worker convince Khloe to stay with her alongside Holly. Khloe is skeptical, but is sway by them to join Shado's team of thieves promising him he is going to have a better life. Seeking that, Khloe accepted her proposal. The third recruit is Ming Sulla, a young Asian-American who was separated by her family from Taiwan. She fears in deportation and is convinced by Shado who found and takes her in; Ming feels less confident in being a thief having doubts, but Shado tries to boost her confidence. Shado and her group are targeted by a mob boss named Hides Satsuma when they steal from him. Oliver manages to save them and leaves the mob boss for the police after finding out he is a member of the Yakuza. Oliver has Diggle and Hilton arrest Shado as well as her team. In flash forwards, Luke reveals to Olivia that his real name is Shawn Diggle and he is an agent of C.A.D.M.U.S. investigating Dale. Fox reveals that Dale paid the S.C.P.D. to fake Dinah's death and has her held captive. With help from Shado, Simon and Olivia are able to rescue Dinah when breaking into Dale Technology. 13. "Obligation"- Constantine Drakkon uses a bomb to kill every member of the city council when Hilton is about to give a statement regarding the Drakkon card killings. Hilton puts out all his best resources to see how he can outsmart the ninja mobster. Drakkon appears on every television screen in Star City revealing that he has placed a neuro-bomb inside a Star City citizen and in 24 hours that person will trigger a massive explosion that will take out half of the city. Meanwhile as the search for the citizen forces everyone in a panic, Mia, Mike, and Walter watch as the company suffers from the chaos. Oliver and the team investigate only to discover from Mike that Drakkon put the bomb in Ana Nero, one of Oliver's former girlfriends. By the time they get there, it is too late and the bomb goes off killing Nero as well as half the city population. Oliver and the team are left shocked by all this. Hilton finds out that Carlton Duquesne died from the explosion and decides to adopt his son Reese out of respect for him. Oliver meets with Mar Novu and becomes angry at him upon learning that Novu helped Drakkon plan all of this. Novu told Oliver that it was to test him for the upcoming crisis and forces Oliver to leave Star City to train with him. Oliver agrees to it not before saying goodbye to his team. In flash forwards, in order to dismantle Dale's' plans, Olivia and Shawn obtain a power module for the tech helmet from the Drakkonz gang, led by a mysterious individual called Terminal. Terminal attacks them. William powers up the helmet and learns that Dale has expanded the Zeta Project. 14. TBA